


Reactions

by Sselene



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sselene/pseuds/Sselene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually, Spock doesn't appreciate when someone touches him, and yet that thouch give him a pleasant sensation and a strange reactions. Pre-slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reactions

Spock breathed slowly, with an hand on the side, on the heart that was beating faster than usual, an illogical and incomprehensible reaction he cannot really understand.   
It had been just a light touch, a slight contact of the fingers –something he usually found quite annoying- but it had been able to make him shivering inside.   
“Spock?”  
The Vulcan looked up, meeting the worried eyes of his Captain.   
“Spock, are you okay?”   
He didn’t reply immediately, but then he nodded.  
“Yes, Captain.”  
“Are you sure?”   
“Yes, Captain.” He repeated. “Go on.”  
Kirk hesitated, as if to say something, but then he turned his attention on the chessboard.   
Spock watched him with attention.  
He couldn’t understand the reaction caused by Kirk’s touch and it was something he was not used to. He needed to achieve more information, to gain more data.  
It had been a surprise, but a pleasant surprise. There was no need to rush.


End file.
